Their Lives, Their Past
by AnimalLover03
Summary: Jessie, James, and Meowth have never succeeded except for when they were good. They regret their doings after Team Rocket is no longer there. They tell about their past and you learn more about them. Rated T just in case.
1. Jessie's Regret

I hate my life. The only thing we succeed at is, to say, blasting off. And that is not a good thing. Haha. I think you can guess a bit who I am. So we are supposed to capture goodies and Pokemon, not be bombarded by some kids wanting to fulfill their dreams of becoming some kind of Pokemon related worker/trainer. My life here is miserable. I can't imagine why I chose to become a part of Team Rocket instead of just continuing on with my dream of becoming a Pokemon nurse. It's so unfair that only Joys and Chanseys get to be nurses, not an outsider. If I had fulfilled my desire, I wouldn't be hanging out with nothing to give to the Boss and people would depend on me for their Pokemon's health. Wouldn't that be such a good life for me? For innocent Jessica Jessie Lannea. I know. My past had been horrible, but if I just lived optimistically like the twerps- I mean, kids James, Meowth, and I had been following around. If only I could have been diligent, if only I would have been persistent. If only, if only.

Gosh, so many years had passed since I had laid on my bed on Christmas Eve and waited for Santa Claus to come. Chuckling, I thought of when a Jynx came instead and supposedly stolen my doll. Well, it turned out that it had wanted to help my broken toy. I never should have blamed it without proof. Nothing has the right of proven guilty without some proof; even a silly evidence can be worth something a lot. Now I realize that. Now I realize that nothing in the world has to be evil. Nothing on this Earth has to be evil. Nothing on this Earth has to be evil. I began to chant in my mind. I finally realized the key to happiness. I finally realized the key to success.

James, Meowth, and I were never successful when we tried to steal, right? But we were when we tried to sell things for good. Out business would have been the best if only had we sold really true objects. Not fake. Now I see why the kids have achieved their dreams. They were kind, smart, and quick-thinking. And most of all, they never tried to steal or cheat. This was the lesson of my life. Now Team Rocket was crumpled to pieces. So were we. We could never ever stand up to the so-called twerps again in my life. At least, I wouldn't dare.

But the only thing that was good about us blasting off, losing all the time, and never succeeding? It was my teammates; James, Meowth, and all our – excluding Meowth who can't have any – Pokemon that we had. I remember them all. Lickitung, Wobbuffet, Arbok, Seviper, Dustox, Yanmega, Woobat, Pumpkaboo, and Frillish. They can never in my whole life be forgotten out of my memory. They will always be there just in case.


	2. James's Secret

I turned around for the last time at the ruins of my mansion. I remembered when the house used to be strong and sturdy and my parents wanted me to marry some weird girl. Thinking back, I sighed in anguish.

'Why did they have to do that? Why Team Magma and Aqua? Why did they have to destroy my parents and my house? Why!?' I thought.

I needed to go back to Jessie and Meowth now; I knew they would be worried about me since I was gone for so long.

As my personal driver drove right in front of me, I stepped gracefully in and sat like a gentleman. But I wasn't. Gentlemen always acted kindly, had great manners, and was good with other people. That didn't seem like the case to me. Before I tell you about myself, I would like to say something else. In case you haven't noticed, I am James Steford from the old Team Rocket. Now that our team was gone, the trio of us had nothing really to do. We couldn't continue trying to capture Pikachu and the other Pokemon. Why? Well, I regret the days we tried always to be evil. You know, when we were kind, we were rewarded and thanked. When we weren't, we always got into trouble then more trouble than before, then more and more trouble. And that was not what I would spend the rest of my life like. From now on, I would try to become as grateful and helping as possible. From now on, I would not be an official member of Team Rocket. From now on, I would be a new James Steford.

"Oh Jessie! I'm back!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The truth was, I wanted to be more than friends with Jessie. I called her cute names such as "Sweetheart" and "Honey" but I guess she never noticed.

'Whatever. I just hope she comes to greet me.'

She came just I was about to give up on it and gave me a huge smile. We strolled to a ledge overlooking the sea and sat down comfortably.

"Tell me again about your past, James?" She asked.

"Yes sure." I answered back.

And I began my story that she heard for the 10th time.


	3. Meowth's Story

You all know me as a Meowth. But not a normal one but a talking Meowth. And you know I am- was a part of Team Rocket. I just loved that life as the head of our little group, or to say, the brain of Jessie, James, and I. Now, however, I am left alone for my friends dropped me out of a plane and left me to just die there. They, though, seemed to be sad when they did it and didn't or wouldn't forget about me. I just hoped that was the correct thought.

Now, may I really introduce myself? Well then, where shall I start? Ah, here.

I am a talking Meowth named Medolth. My group didn't tell anyone my name because I told them not to. Why? Because I was, and am still, special. Medolth feels like I want to tell you the story later, so just hold on. Anyways, you fellows all know that I learned Human just because I wanted to become friends with a self-centered Meowth. But I have more to add to that short and simple story.


End file.
